Organizations may have multiple computing devices connected via one or more networks. Such an organization may enable computing devices not associated with the organization to access the organization's network. For example, an organization may enable computing devices of clients and/or suppliers to access portions of the organization's network. In addition, some of the computing devices associated with the organization may have access to networks other than the organization's networks, such as the networks of clients or suppliers.
Some of the challenges faced by organizations include controlling which computing devices are allowed access to which services, and how much of the services the computing devices use. For example, the organization may desire to determine whether a client device is communicating with an appropriate (e.g., authorized) server, whether the client device is authorized to communicate with the server, and the like.
In a conventional system, each service provider may maintain lists identifying which client devices are authorized to access services offered by the service provider (e.g., whitelist) and/or which client devices are not authorized (e.g., blacklist). However, having each service provider maintain their own whitelists and/or blacklists may result in redundancy and duplicated effort.